Listen to the Rain
by Cadence Barrick
Summary: A girl runs away from a potential tragedy and ends up running into someone out of this world. Will it make or break her? You'll just have to read and find out won't you.


Rain. It fell from the sky in heavy sheets. The clouds above cast a dreary shadow over the small town of Xos Vilmost. This was one of those cities that many have never heard of and most never will. It was located in the middle of nowhere out in the plains of Iowa. In a place with a population of only 20 citizens, including children and animals, Savis Nora found it rather difficult to hide from them. Savis had recently moved to this quaint little town with her parents, Nadia and Jerome Nora.

Tucking her hands into her grey hoodie, Savis stared out of her bedroom window as the water fell from the skies above. Watching as it scraped away the scum from the earth, she wished that she could take some of that rain and rinse of the scum from her life. The large trees outside of their house swayed roughly in the strong wind caused by the storm. She knew that the friction from the wind could cause the rain storm to grow into a dangerous thunderstorm and possibly something worse.

In spite of the danger that it presented to her, something inside of her to go out into the storm and see what would happen. What did she have to lose? Losing 17 years of misery didn't seem so bad to her. Her parents were drug users and bad ones. If it exists they had probably smoked it, inhaled it, or made it themselves to do the previously mentioned. The smell of death seemed to hang over her in the form of chemical fumes and gases created by her parents' drug lab which was located in the darkest recesses of the house. The storm cellar. That meant if there happened to be a tornado that night she would have to go into their not so secret lab meaning that another hapless nobody would turn into a druggy that night.

Savis sighed heavily while pushing a glossy black strand of hair behind her ear with a pale left. All the fumes in the air had done a number on her body. Her hair used to be a beautiful shade of strawberry blonde and it had lots of waves and curls in it. Now it was flat and dark. Her eyes used to be deep emerald green but now they could change to any color in less than a second depending on her mood and how fast it changed. Also her skin used to have a light gold tint to it along with a slightly darker tan on her lower arms; it had dirt brown freckles that gave her a speckled look. Now that had gone away and had been replaced by milky white porceline.

Of course all of these changes hadn't happened over night. They had started when she was about ten years of age and the first thing to change wasn't a part of her that was physical instead it started with her demeanor. At first she had been a really energetic youth but after awhile Savis suddenly lost her motivation. She used to do so well in school but now she really couldn't care less. After all the things she had to deal with at home she didn't really see the point.

The very reason her parents had moved to this quaint little village was because some of the local citizen of their previous home began to take notice and had snitched to the police. By the time they actually got around to searching our house we had already left. This time her parents had learned from their mistakes and didn't do anything that had to do with drugs during daytime hours. Which meant Savis was breathing fumes from the moment the sun set until the wee hours of the morning.

The teenager's stomach growled in protest but she made no move to go downstairs and find something to eat. The chances were good that there wasn't any food to begin with and she didn't feel like going through the obstacle course that was waiting at the bottom of the steps just to get to the kitchen. "I wonder if they'd even notice if I left and never came back," Savis spoke solemnly out loud to the almost bedroom.

She continued to watch as the liquid sky torrented down upon the already soupy soil below. Then she smirked as she entertained a thought, "It would be better than smelling fumes all fuckin' night."

Savis thought about it longer before she got up from the ricketty old wooden chair she had been sitting on and strode over to her pathetic excuse for a descent work desk. She plucked from the long middle drawer a piece of plain white printer paper. The teen always made sure to print an extra page when doing a report, essay, or something to that affect and it paid off in extra paper to use when necessary. Savis felt it was her obligation as their daughter to leave a note explaining why she could no longer stay in their house.

After spending about a half an hour on it she added the last finished touches before she got up and with two long strides she pulled open the door to her bedroom and taped the letter to the outside of it. Savis pulled the door shut and then went over to her closet where she plucked her backpack from the pile on the floor. The teenager dumped out the contents and threw it onto the bed. Savis then pulled open her dresser drawers and took out two changes of clothing. Then she went into the bathroom grabbing her things before hurrying back into her room.

Sealing her backpack, she lifted it onto her shoulder. Savis took one last look around the room to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything. One quick step forward led her back to her bedroom window where she peered downward. Luckily for her the ground wasn't that far down and the ground had such a little amount of grass that the mud would actually cushion her when she landed.

Without looking back, Savis quickly dismantled the window and cast it aside with a loud clatter. Then she grabbed hold of the sill and gave a mighty leap from the hole in her wall. The fall ended faster than she had anticipated and she quickly found herself knee deep in mud. After about five minutes she managed to wrench free of the water satuated soil. She was thankful that no one was around to see her and took advantage of it by making a run for it. 


End file.
